Fear
by Tri17
Summary: FE7 It was a known fact that Florina was always scared of men. But now, when she feels that Hector likes her, more than a friend Florina gets scared. A dance, a confession, and tears. Face your choices, face your fears, and always be proud. FlorinaHector


This story does have an added character in it, my tactician. She isn't really doing too much... just here and there. Also, Harken and Karel are in this story. I know that you can only get one per game but for the stories sake, they are both in it.

Mostly, this is another Florina story. If Florina seems OOC please tell me and give me a suggestion about how to make her in character. Thanks (just don't leave a review saying things like, "Your Florina sucks! She's so OOC! Story SUCKS! Burn it!" if she is OOC, please tell me why and how to improve her)

Multiple pairings. Main: Hector/Florina. Slight/Hinted at: Nino/Jaffar, Pent/Louise, Lyn/Rath, Eliwood/Ninian, Tactician/Heath, (onesided) Serra/Erk, Harken/Isadora, Raven/Rebecca/Wil, Heath/Guy/Erk/Sain/Priscilla (all the guys like Priscilla), Farina/Dart, Fiora/Kent, Karla/Bartre, and I think that's it.

_Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Fear

by Tri17

Florina stood on the dock of the ship looking out at the fading light. Everyone else was down below having a fun time partying. Florina never did like parties and it seemed other people agreed with her. Also on the deck was Karel (though he was opposite from her) , Raven, Erk, Karla, Nino and Jaffar. It seemed Jaffar was trying to convince Nino to have a fun time at the party though she kept saying she wouldn't without him.

But that wasn't what Florina was concerned about. It was herself. Florina was usually one to be concerned about others- Lyn, her sisters, Ninian, and so on. But his time she was worried about herself and Lord Hector.

Florina had a deep fear of men and it had lessened slightly since she had been around this army but it was still bad. She had to have another female in the room before she could be in the premises of a male. She didn't know if it would ever leave her.

But that was what brought on this dilemma. Florina had, before the final battle, apologized to lord Hector, while shaking at the same time. He then told her to stay near him because he would protect her. And that's what scared her. Florina did somewhat like the man but at the same time was so deeply afraid of him. Which added onto the fact that if he liked her, more than a friend, like a possible courting person, Florina didn't know what to do. She could not reject a Lord. She was supposed to obey people higher than her. But he scared the living daylights out of her.

Sighing, Florina leaned farther over the edge of the boat.

_'I wish I could tell Fiora... or Farina. But I know what they would both say. Fiora would say, "Obey your Lord. It is your duty to. And all Pegasus Knights must follow their duty." While Farina would say, "He's rich. Marry him. It doesn't matter about love. It matters about money." Either way... Maybe Lyn? Or Ninian...' _Florina sighed once more.

She often wondered what caused her fear. Maybe it was just how she was raised- sheltered.

Florina never knew her father, he had died when she was very young. Therefore she was raised by all women. Then her mother died and Fiora and Farina raised her.

Maybe that was where her problems came from. The two girls educated her well- Florina was pretty smart. Farina taught everything about math and money. Fiora taught manners, reading, morals, history, and training maneuvers. But they also told her other things. Stuff about men.

Farina always told her how women had to support themselves in Ilia. Always said how women were better. But Fiora, being well educated about other cultures, told Florina about how women were looked down upon. How men were better. That scared Florina. It scared her to know that women would not be treated right.

Fiora and Farina also told her about other things men did. And that's what scared her the most. They told her how men could get drunk and what they would do to women. It scared Florina when she was flirted with.

She remembered the first time a boy flirted with her.

Fiora, Farina, and Florina had gone to the market place and Fiora had left Florina and Farina looking at something while she went to get fruit. A boy came up to the two sisters.

_"Hey there!" Florina looked him over and stepped closer to Farina. The boy had dark brown hair, messy, and long, falling over one eye. His clothes were somewhat tattered. His red pants were ripped at the edges, and his dark green tunic was ripped along the edges, and his face had small dirt marks on his cheeks._

_"Hi!" Farina greeted. The boy looked at Florina and smiled._

_"I was wondering what your name is."_

_"I'm Farina!" The boy nodded, somewhat ignoring the older girl. _

_"What about you," he finally asked when Florina didn't speak up._

_"..." Florina hid behind Farina and buried her face in her dress. "Florina," she mumbled._

_"What?" Florina wrapped her arms around Farina. Even though she was supposed to be training to be a Pegasus Knight, she was still scared easily._

_"Florina," she mumbled a bit louder. _

_"?" The boy turned his questioning gaze to Farina. "What did she say?"_

_"She said her name was Florina."_

_"Florina... That's a beautiful name..." Farina turned to Florina and pulled her out from behind her._

_"Talk to him!" she hissed to her._

_"Th-thank... you..." Florina felt heat rise to her cheeks. Her hand began to shake. _

_"So... Florina... Would you like to walk around?" Florina looked up to her sister with pleading eyes to make some type of excuse to let her go. Unfortunately, Farina took the pleading eyes as that she wanted to go._

_"Yeah, just bring her back here in about two hours, okay?"_

_"Yeah! C'mon, Florina!"_

_Florina, not wanting to hurt the boys feelings, began to walk with him._

_He tried to make conversation. _

_"My name is Levin__and I work in the fields, though I'm also a bard... What about you?" Florina, still shaking, tried to reply._

_"I... am a... Pega...sus K-knight... in train-train...training." Florina jumbled out the sentence._

_"I see. Most women are in Ilia." Levin slung his arm around Florina's shoulders making the young girl freeze. Her face turned deep scarlet._

_"Florina?" Florina began to shake but continued to walk._

_"So, what about your parents? Who was that girl with you? Is she a Pegasus Knight, too?"_

_"I... my parents are dead... Th-that girl was... my sister... and y-yes she is a... Peg...asus... Knight, too."_

_"I see... Sorry about your parents. So, how many siblings do you have?"_

_"...Far-farina... and Fi-fiora... So... t-two older sis-sisters..." They walked in silence._

_"Hey, c'mon! Let's go look at that!" Levin dragged her off to a stand of food._

_"Hello there. What can I get you?" The older man asked them._

_"Oh, we're just looking." _

_"I see... So is this your girlfriend?" Florina blushed and began to deny it but Levin spoke up before she could._

_"Yep!" Florina's eyes widened._

_"Well, that's great. Here, take one. Share it with your girlfriend." The owner gave them a type of pastry. Levin smiled and put it up to Florina's mouth expecting her to open up so he could feed her. Florina blushed and began feeling woozy instead. _

_"Florina, you okay?"_

_"Ahh..." Florina felt like everyone was looking at her. "C-can we... go-go?"_

_"Yeah... sure." Levin plopped the pastry in his mouth and grabbed her hand dragging her through the streets. Florina was still heavily blushing._

_Soon, after traveling around for awhile, Levin brought her back to the place she was supposed to wait at._

_"Florina... I hope I can see you again..." Levin then tried to kiss her. On the lips. Florina began to shake._

_'My first kiss... No! I... don't like him... Do I?' _

_Right when Levin was about to touch her lips with his, she jerked back._

_"I-I'm sorry! B-but... I'm... only... 10... I-I..." Florina had tears in her eyes and they were beginning to spill down her cheeks. "P-please... don't be... mad..." Levin was shocked and sighed._

_"Please don't cry... I'm sorry... I never asked how old you were... Anyways, I'm 14... Bye Florina."_

_"A-are you mad?" Florina asked, tears still falling down her cheeks._

_"Whatever," he said, blowing her off._

Later on, Florina encountered him again. That was what made her become scared of men.

_"Hey, Florina! Isn't that that guy you hung out with?" Farina asked pointing at Levin. He was walking alone._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Go talk to him!" Farina pushed her out in front of him._

_"Florina?"_

_"He-hello, Levin." Florina had been working on her courage and was hoping she could talk to him. She did realize that she did like the boy, a lot._

_"Oh... look... I got to go meet someone... So... But I did want to talk to you. The last time we met... Look I'm sorry. I had just gotten into a fight with my girlfriend... and well you were pretty so... Nothing I did meant a thing, okay?"_

_"But... you called me your girl... friend!"_

_"To get a free pastry." Levin shrugged._

_"Levin! There you are!" A girl ran up and kissed him._

_"Hey, Laylea." Levin turned around and kissed the girl, and didn't stop. Florina looked on with wide eyes, then ran away with tears falling down her cheeks._

Since then, Florina, not being able to hate people, became afraid of men. She thought they were all the same, even though being in the army changed her view somewhat.

Though, no matter what, she was still scared.

"Florina? Are you alright?" Looking over her shoulder, Florina saw Ninian.

"Ninian?" Ninian smiled and walked over to the edge of the boat where Florina was.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Ah... Thinking..." Florina spoke in her soft voice. Ninian smiled at her.

"Something wrong?" Florina tried to offer a small smile but couldn't.

"I..." Florina felt tears prick at her eyes. _'I mustn't cry! No! I must be... strong...'_

"Florina... do you want to go somewhere else to talk?" Florina nodded. The two friends began walking towards their cabins when Lyn came running out.

"Florina! Come on! You have to come on down! Everyone is about ready to dance!" Lyn grabbed Florina's arm. "You too, Ninian. What good would it be if the best dancer wasn't going to dance?" Ninian smiled and nodded.

"Lady Lyn, do you have everyone?" Out walked their tactician, Tri. She wasn't very social but good friends with Florina and Ninian.

"Oh no... Not yet. I haven't gotten Raven, Karel, Karla, Erk, Nino, or Jaffar."

"Go. I'll get them. You take those two back down to the ballroom."

"Right, Tri!" Florina turned to Tri.

"Why are you going to dance?"

"...I don't want to. I have no partner but this is the last chance to see everyone," Tri said softly.

"O-oh." Lyn dragged Ninian and Florina down to where everyone was getting ready to dance.

"First up, Lord Eliwood. Pick your dance partner," Tri commanded, after getting everyone to come down. Eliwood stepped into the middle of the room.

"Ninian," he said softly. Ninian shyly smiled and went into his arms. Tri scanned the room.

"... I'll pick all the men first. To make this interesting... I'm going to pick a girl, though. Whatever guy would like to dance with this girl will have to step up first. Hmm..." Tri picked a girl. "Nino." Nino stepped up and looked pleadingly at Jaffar. He stepped up faster then anyone could.

"Okay, Nino and Jaffar." Tri smiled at them. "Next, Priscilla." Erk, Heath, Sain, and Guy all stepped up at the same time. "Uhh... Priscilla... you pick."

"I... uhh..." Priscilla looked at her brother but glanced back at the boys. "Guy..." Guy smiled proudly while the others sulked.

"Okay... next... Isadora..." Harken stepped up.

"Serra." No one stepped up except Sain.

"No! I don't want him! I want Erk!" Erk looked at Tri with pleading eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry Serra. Rules are rules. Sain was here first." Serra fumed. "Next, Fiora." Kent took a step up.

"Farina." Dart walked up.

"...Rebecca."

Raven and Wil both stepped up.

"He can have her," Raven said going to sit at a table.

"Lord Ray- ... Raven!" Lucius followed after him.

"Karla." Bartre stepped up.

"I will dance with my eternal rival!" Karla gave a ghost of a smile.

"Lady Louise." No one dared step up except Pent. Who would want to dance with the Mage generals wife? No one, unless they had a death wish!

"Lady Lyn." Rath hesitantly stepped up.

"Lastly, Florina." Florina shook her head wildly.

"N-no please!"

"I'll dance with her!" Hector said, stepping up to her.

"And anyone else who wants to dance, dance!" A couple of people stood up, some getting male partners (like good friends) to dance with.

"Tri, you didn't get a partner," Lyn said.

"Oh... well..."

"Heath! Dance with our tactician!" Heath nodded at the noble.

"Lady Lyn!" Tri glared at her.

"Have fun!" Everyone began to dance to the wildly playing music. No pirates really knew how to play things good for waltzing and such.

* * *

_'Oh... oh no...' _Hector grabbed Florina's hand. 

"C'mon!" He embraced the lavender haired knight.

_'His body is so... EEK! What am I thinking!? T-this is...' _ Florina shook her head.

"Thank you for dancing with me Florina." Hector had one of her hands in his hands while his other hand was around her waist. Her arm was around his neck. They were doing something between a waltz and a tango.

"... I'm not... a g-good dancer though..." Florina was trying her best not to cry. She was so scared.

"Florina... are you scared of me?" _'No! Say no, Florina! Don't hurt his feelings! But... I can't lie...' _Florina debated with herself.

"D-do you want the t-truth?"

"Yes."

"...I... am... B-but please! Don't be off-offended. I... am scared of... most of the men... in this army..."

"Not Eliwood."

"... I knew him... before I met... you... and... Ninian is my g-good friend... and... his soon to be wife..."

"... But?"

"But... what?"

"But why else aren't you scared of him?"

"He... is... so... I... " Florina didn't no how to word it without it coming off as an insult towards Hector.

"Much more polite, easier to talk to, and doesn't give off that feeling that intimidates you?" Hector suggested. Florina nodded.

"I... I'm sorry if I've off-offended you... I..."

"No. I should have known for you to have been scared of me."

"..."

"I am just a big brute. I'm not like Eliwood. I'm not polite and that good with women. I've never had to be."

"B-but other nobles that w-would have to marry you..."

"Nope. I'm supposed to have a heir but that had never concerned me when my brother was alive. And it's still in the back of my mind..."

"..." Florina sniffed. "I-I'm sorry... I just..."

"No, you haven't said anything wrong. I just... Florina, where are you going after we get to Badon?"

"Oh... uhh... I don't know... P-probably Ilia..."

"Then may I ask you something... I know I'm not the greatest guy but..." _'Oh please! Don't say it!' _"But... you know... In Ostia... we're trying to start a pegasi league... We're hiring all kinds of mercenary Pegasus knights to join and stuff... and since you are a Falcoknight... and you know one of the strongest people around... would you be willing to come with me to Ostia?" Hector held up his hands in stopping motion. "No, wait, that came out wrong. I want you to come to Ostia not just for training knights, but as something else. Florina, I've never felt this way about any other woman." Florina looked on with wide eyes. What could she say?! "I know... You're probably scared and... You know..." Hector fumbled over his words. "Look... I... Grr! I can't do this!" Hector grabbed her arm (somewhat gently) and dragged her away from the dancing area and up to the top of the boat.

"...L-lord H-Hector?" Florina stuttered out.

"Florina, I can't tell you this any easy way. I've never been good with words so I'm just going to say it. I want you to come to Ostia with me, not as a hired knight but as something more. I want you to become... my... well... my wife. I love you, Florina." Florina felt like fainting. She bit her lip as tears poured out.

"I... " Florina sniffed and choked on a sob. "Lord... Hector... I have..." Florina clammed up as Hector hugged her.

"I know you're scared of me. I know I was rude to you when I first met you. I know I'm a big brute and have no manners. I know that you're ready to reject me, but please Florina..." Hector looked up at the Falcoknight. "I love you more than anyone else. More than anyone ever could love you."

"B-but! I'm... so... scared..." Florina muttered meekly.

"I know... But Florina..." Hector hugged her tighter. "I don't want to let you go," he whispered. Her tears began to soak the dark blue shirt he was wearing.

"I've never... once liked a man before... not since I was ten..." Florina whispered to him, tears choking her. "I... he used me... and had a girlfriend... I've been petrified of having that..." Florina began to sob, but tried to finish the sentence. "s-same experience... I'm scared..." Hector rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know, Florina. I know. But please know... I'll never do that to you. I love you..." Florina sobbed louder. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear, again and again.

"L-lord H-H-Hector..." Florina buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I... don't... know... what to say..."

"Anything. Tell me how you feel."

"... I... don't know how I... feel... I l-like you... but... I'm so... so... scared..."

"I swear to you... I will not hurt you..." Florina sobbed once more, but began to calm down. "I love you..."

"...I'll... go..." Florina finally answered. He looked down at her, shocked.

"You will?!" Hector asked excitedly.

"I'm... n-no real P-Peg-Pegasus knight... with-without facing my fears!" she said determinedly. "T-that... and... I love... you too..." she whispered.

"Really?"

"I-I think so... I've never felt this way... before..."

"Oh, thank you, Florina! I love you so much!" Hector kissed her cheek, making Florina turn beet red. Hector left her to go back to the party, smiling along the way.

Florina walked to the edge of the boat and looked off into the murky depths of the ocean.

"D-did I make the right de-decision?" That's when something repeated in her head. It was something her mother said, long ago. When Florina was just a little girl, about three. It was before her mother's death, and after her father's.

_"Florina, I've learned many things in my lifetime."_

_"Like how to be a great Pegasus Knight?" Florina asked her mother, her eyes shining with pride and admiration._

_"Yes... Like how to be a great Pegasus Knight... But something else."_

_"What?"_

_"Well... you see... when I first married your father, Finn, I... often wondered if I made the right choice. It caused me to become wary of my choices in life. I always thought I had messed up, like there was someone else out there. Like I had ruined my life. All these things made me lead a very difficult life. All these things led me not to appreciate your father. When he died... I regretted everything. I regretted that I always wondered about my choices, when I should have been trying to make the best of the choice. I could have lived a much more happier life... And I realize that now, after it's too late." _

_"...What do you mean, mommy?"_

_"Florina, never regret your choices. Instead, think more about what good can come out of it. Everything happens for a reason. When you utter an answer to a choice out of your tiny little mouth, live up to that answer. Don't regret it. Face your choices, face your fears, and always be proud. You'll become a great Pegasus Knight one day, Florina. I believe in you."_

_"I'll never become as great as you, mommy!" Florina smiled at her mother._

_"No... one day you'll become better."_

"I'll live up to this choice..." Florina murmured. "I will." Smiling to herself, Florina went down to where everyone was. Hector noticed her immediately.

"Florina! Come here!" Florina nodded and walked over to him. "Everyone!" Hector yelled, getting the armies attention. "I have an announcement to make!" he yelled. "Florina, the wonderful Falcoknight, has agreed to be my wife! We'll be going to Ostia!" Many people began to cheer.

"Hector!" Lyn bellowed. "I swear in Elimine's name, if you hurt her, I will come after you and Sol Katti your butt to the dragons gate and back!"

"And after she's done with you, I'll send every mercenary money will buy after you and rob you blind, if you hurt my baby sister!" Farina yelled.

"And, I'll be next! I'll send every Pegasus Knight after you, duty or not!" Fiora warned.

"And we'll all kill you!" the three girls said together.

"And well help," spoke Nino, Ninian, Serra, Tri, and many others.

"I got it, I got it." Hector held up his hands in defense. "I swear not to hurt Florina!" Florina blushed, but smiled proudly at her future husband.

"A-and... I'll be the best wife I can be!" Everyone cheered on Florina's ending line.

**--6 Years Later--**

Florina sat her three year old daughter in her lap.

"Lilina, I have a story I want to tell you."

"What is it about?" The young blue-headed girl asked, smiling.

"It's about a scared Pegasus Knight who faced her fears and ended up living happily with a man she was once scared of, but now loves him very much."

"Ooh! Tell me, tell me!" Lilina's pale blue eyes sparkled with happiness, pride, and admiration, just like Florina's eyes used to be when she looked at her mother.

"Okay, well this Pegasus Knight was scared of men and met this big brute one day in this army with her best friend, Lyn. The man had caught her from falling to her death by catching her and her Pegasus!" Florina began telling the story to the young girl.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Hector spoke up, coming into the room.

"Really?" Lilina asked her mother.

"Yes, Really." Florina smiled at Hector. "The Pegasus Knight got over her fear, and lived happily ever after with the man she loved." Hector smiled at Florina and kissed her cheek then Lilina's.

"And she never regretted it, either." Lilina smiled happily.

"I hope something like that happens to me one day!" The two parents smiled.

"It probably will, just face your choices, face your fears, and always be proud," Florina said the exact same words that her mother had told her. "That motto gave me my happy ending, and I'm sure it will give you yours."

End

* * *

There are three characters in here from Fire Emblem 4: Levin, Finn, and Laylea. Levin was a bard, Finn was a lance knight, and Laylea was a dancer. I don't know if Levin and Laylea can get together, I was just pulling random people. 

If any of you don't know who Lilina are (you should be slapped (joking)) she is Hector's daughter (and in my story, Florina's) from FE6.

I think that's about it. If I forgot something just tell me in a review...


End file.
